Carol Jackson - List of appearances
Lindsey Coulson appeared as Carol Jackson in 994 episodes of EastEnders from 1993 to 1997, in 1999 and from 2010 to 2015 as well as appearing in the Children in Need special Pudding Lane in 1999 and the DVD special Last Tango in Walford in 2010. The character was credited onscreen as: *Carol from November 1993 to July 2010 *Carol Jackson after that. Note: (d) denotes a duff duff. Gallery Carol 1993.jpg|1993 Carol 1999.JPG|1999 Carol 2011.jpg|2011 Carol 2012.jpg|2012 Statistics 1993 * Episode 917 (16 November 1993) * Episode 919 (23 November 1993) * Episode 922 (2 December 1993) * Episode 925 (14 December 1993) * Episode 926 (16 December 1993) * Episode 929 (25 December 1993) 1994 *Episode 940 (1 February 1994) *Episode 941 (3 February 1994) *Episode 943 (10 February 1994) *Episode 946 (22 February 1994) *Episode 947 (24 February 1994) *Episode 949 (3 March 1994) *Episode 950 (8 March 1994) *Episode 952 (15 March 1994) *Episode 953 (17 March 1994) *Episode 958 (5 April 1994) *Episode 959 (7 April 1994) *Episode 962 (14 April 1994) *Episode 965 (21 April 1994) *Episode 966 (25 April 1994) *Episode 967 (26 April 1994) *Episode 969 (3 May 1994) *Episode 970 (5 May 1994) *Episode 973 (12 May 1994) *Episode 974 (16 May 1994) *Episode 975 (17 May 1994) *Episode 976 (19 May 1994) *Episode 977 (23 May 1994) *Episode 978 (24 May 1994) *Episode 979 (26 May 1994) *Episode 980 (30 May 1994) *Episode 981 (31 May 1994) *Episode 984 (7 June 1994) *Episode 985 (9 June 1994) *Episode 986 (13 June 1994) *Episode 987 (14 June 1994) *Episode 988 (16 June 1994) *Episode 989 (20 June 1994) *Episode 990 (21 June 1994) *Episode 991 (23 June 1994) *Episode 992 (27 June 1994) *Episode 994 (30 June 1994) *Episode 995 (4 July 1994) *Episode 996 (5 July 1994) *Episode 999 (12 July 1994) *Episode 1000 (14 July 1994) *Episode 1001 (18 July 1994) *Episode 1003 (21 July 1994) *Episode 1004 (25 July 1994) *Episode 1005 (26 July 1994) *Episode 1007 (1 August 1994) *Episode 1009 (4 August 1994) *Episode 1011 (9 August 1994) *Episode 1012 (11 August 1994) *Episode 1014 (16 August 1994) *Episode 1015 (18 August 1994) *Episode 1016 (22 August 1994) *Episode 1017 (23 August 1994) *Episode 1018 (25 August 1994) *Episode 1019 (29 August 1994) *Episode 1020 (30 August 1994) *Episode 1021 (1 September 1994) *Episode 1024 (8 September 1994) *Episode 1026 (13 September 1994) *Episode 1027 (15 September 1994) *Episode 1028 (19 September 1994) *Episode 1029 (20 September 1994) *Episode 1030 (22 September 1994) *Episode 1031 (26 September 1994) *Episode 1032 (27 September 1994) *Episode 1033 (29 September 1994) *Episode 1034 (3 October 1994) *Episode 1036 (6 October 1994) *Episode 1037 (10 October 1994) *Episode 1038 (11 October 1994) *Episode 1039 (13 October 1994) *Episode 1040 (17 October 1994) *Episode 1041 (18 October 1994) *Episode 1042 (20 October 1994) *Episode 1044 (25 October 1994) *Episode 1047 (1 November 1994) *Episode 1048 (3 November 1994) *Episode 1055 (21 November 1994) *Episode 1056 (22 November 1994) *Episode 1057 (24 November 1994) *Episode 1061 (5 December 1994) *Episode 1064 (12 December 1994) *Episode 1066 (15 December 1994) *Episode 1067 (19 December 1994) *Episode 1068 (20 December 1994) *Episode 1069 (22 December 1994) *Episode 1070 (25 December 1994) 1995 * Episode 1076 (5 January 1995) * Episode 1080 (16 January 1995) * Episode 1081 (17 January 1995) * Episode 1083 (23 January 1995) * Episode 1084 (24 January 1995) * Episode 1085 (26 January 1995) 1996 1997 1999 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 Category:Main Character Appearances